


Тягучее время

by Fluffy_Lama



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2254404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Lama/pseuds/Fluffy_Lama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Халибел наводит порядок в Лас Ночес, а Гриммджо пытается выжить в новых условиях.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тягучее время

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик был написан на Весенний фестиваль.

Когда Халибел объявилась в Лас Ночес и заявила, что собирается навести порядок, Гриммджо был далеко и больше думал о том, как бы не подохнуть от ран. А то бы очень посмеялся.

Порядок, ага. В Лас Ночес и наводить нечего - из оставшихся в живых арранкаров лишь он сам на что-то годился, остальным хватило присутствия бывшей Третьей, чтобы поджать хвосты и прочие клешни. А в Уэко Мундо порядок - хотел бы он на это посмотреть! Как можно организовать беспорядочную, хаотичную эволюцию, построенную на постоянном пожирании слабейших? Бирки всем пустым, от гиллианов до васто лорде, если вдруг где новый объявится? Бои по правилам за право сожрать противника? Ха!

Гриммджо бы не постеснялся высказать это Халибел в лицо. И от драки бы не побежал, если бы она решила и его к порядку пристроить. Но, выкашливая темно-бордовые сгустки крови посреди одной из сотен одинаковых дюн, Гриммджо думал только о себе и о том, как не быть сожранным во имя все той же, мать ее, эволюции. На то, что происходило в Лас Ночес и кто там вообще победил в войне, в самые первые дни ему было плевать.

Ну то есть не совсем. Куросаки он страстно желал выжить, чтобы можно было еще разок подраться. И не прикончить, нет. Точно так же оставить жить - чтобы почувствовал, сволочь, что это такое, когда тебя щадят. Его-то самого никогда не щадили - он или побеждал, или умирал. С чего бы ему понимать, как унизительно проигрывать - и оставаться жить. Гриммджо объяснит - доходчиво, чтобы, блядь, пробрало.

Но сначала выжить надо было. И восстановиться. И похуй на все остальное.

Гриммджо и выживал. Ловил кого помедлительнее и послабее, кое-как регенерировал, разрабатывал левую руку, которая срослась-то быстро, а былую подвижность обретать не спешила. Ебаный Нойтора со своей Санта Терезой. Куросаки бил хоть жестко, но чисто, и от его Зангецу раны срастались медленнее, зато и без последствий. В пробитом легком уже давно не клокотало, да даже шрамов не осталось, кроме того, через всю грудь, который Гриммджо теперь не собирался убирать никогда - пусть и представится шанс. А раскрошенная плечевая кость чуть не первой из всех ран перестала болеть - но и рука двигаться с прежней скоростью отказывалась, как Гриммджо ни тренировался.

Гриммджо долго и со вкусом клял Нойтору, до седьмого пота отжимаясь, пробуя себя в новых и новых драках, ища более сильных оппонентов и пытаясь понять - что не так? Почему регенерация подвела?

А потом Гриммджо заметил одну закономерность - и наконец-то понял, что случилось.

Регенерация подвела потому, что удар нанес другой арранкар, вложив в нее изрядную часть своей рейацу, и произошло это именно тогда, когда собственная рейацу Гриммджо была в минусе, пытаясь справиться с последствиями ранений от предыдущего боя. На руку энергии попросту не хватило.

Не это было плохо - если бы Гриммджо восстановил прежнюю рейацу, рука бы тоже восстановилась. Но в том-то и было дело: время шло, а изменений к лучшему Гриммджо не чувствовал. Зато его новые раны - мелкие, даже царапины, - заживали каждая дольше предыдущей. Последняя, на которую он смотрел до рези в глазах, вместо привычной кожи заросла белой костью.

Гриммджо деградировал.

В пустыне достойных соперников для него не осталось. Пока он был полумертв, Гриммджо не удивлялся, что каждую победу приходилось зубами вырывать, в каждой схватке с самым захудалым адьюкасом - рисковать жизнью. Потом он восстановился, и побеждать снова стало легко, но… это были обыкновенные адьюкасы. Злые, однако для арранкара, в какой бы хреновой форме тот ни был, безобидные. Он и не чувствовал, что уровень его рейацу снизился.

Пока не чувствовал.

Процесс еще можно было обратить вспять - Гриммджо успел понять все на самой ранней стадии. Еще не поздно. Только требовался для этого как минимум арранкар, а лучше - не один. Ведь рейацу, скорее всего, подтекает из-за той самой раны, а залечить такое одним сожранным арранкаром, может, и не получится.

Тогда-то Гриммджо и направился в Лас Ночес, от которого сознательно держался подальше. Не то чтобы он боялся Айзена, если тот и победил. И не то чтобы опасался наткнуться на шинигами, если победили они. Но с Уэко Мундо были связаны не самые приятные воспоминания, а друзей, из-за которых стоило там оставаться, давно отправили на очередное перерождение.

За новостями он не следил и очень удивился, когда на входе в “столицу” обнаружился отряд адьюкасов, из которых лишь один ринулся бежать, едва его завидев. Остальные спокойно дождались приближения и поздоровались:

\- Гриммджо-сама.

\- Ну-ну, ждали, что ли? - фыркнул он, прикидывая, перебить их на всякий случай или сначала послушать, вдруг что умного скажут? И хорошо, что за Пантеру сразу хвататься не стал, иначе сейчас убили бы его самого.

\- Ждали, - резко выйдя из сонидо рядом с ним, ответила Халибел. - Спасибо, Кийо.

Из-за поворота, запыхаясь, вынырнул тот самый адьюкас. За ней, значит, бегал? Что за хуйня? Айзен победил? Но тогда откуда адьюкасы и почему не арранкары? Или проиграл-таки? Но почему бывшая Третья жива?

\- Я смотрю, тут многое изменилось, пока меня не было, - прокомментировал Гриммджо, ехидно скалясь. - Не знаю только, к лучшему ли.

\- К лучшему, - не ведясь на подначку, качнула головой Халибел.

Одета она была в костяную броню своего релиза - если это, конечно, можно было назвать “одета”. Впрочем, не Гриммджо, чья куртка сгинула вовсе, а хакама превратились в некое подобие короткой юбочки, осуждать чужую наготу.

\- Что, держите осаду шинигами? Или так, между собой подрались? - насмешливо спросил он, окинув Халибел выразительным взглядом. Она и бровью не повела, наоборот, серьезно ответила:

\- Я теперь всегда остаюсь в этой форме. Как символ того, что когда-то тоже была адьюкасом.

\- Это еще зачем? - опешил Гриммджо, который только сейчас заметил, что отряд адьюкасов на него косится с заметной опаской, а вот на Халибел взирает с благоговением, иначе и не скажешь. И рожи такие умильные - аж прибить хочется.

\- Пойдем. Расскажу.

Гриммджо и пошел - очень уж любопытно стало, что ж случилось? По пути в бывший тронный зал Айзена он и узнал все: и про поражение “бога” от рук Куросаки, чтоб он был здоров до следующей встречи, и про новые законы в Лас Ночес, и про великий план перемен для Уэко Мундо.

Победе Куросаки Гриммджо обрадовался и даже скрывать этого не стал. Плевать, что подумает бывшая Третья, а для Гриммджо эта новость была хорошей. В отличие от новых законов Лас Ночес - но вот тут он свою реакцию тщательно скрыл. Нет, над планом по привнесению порядка в Уэко Мундо Гриммджо, конечно, поржал. И не преминул навставлять шпилек чуть ли не через слово, на что Халибел реагировала потрясающим равнодушием. Но вот то, что она уже успела сделать…

В Лас Ночес теперь запрещено было убивать. Вообще.

Любой разумный Пустой, неважно, на какой ступени эволюции, мог теперь прийти сюда и просто жить, не боясь быть съеденным. Те, что посильнее, патрулировали дворец и следили за исполнением закона. Более слабые просто слонялись вокруг.

Гриммджо не считал, сколько времени прошло с его ранений, но неважно. Как бы то ни было, а Халибел провернула нехилую работу. Он бы даже восхитился, если бы затея не была такой идиотской.

\- Что, серьезно никто никого еще не сожрал? - поразился он, проводив взглядом кучку хилых адьюкасов. Их на пути попадалось довольно много, дворец вообще был куда оживленнее, чем при Айзене. Всякая мелочь то и дело шныряла туда-сюда, старательно не путаясь под ногами. И то хорошо.

\- Не все приходят с чистыми намерениями. Но для этого есть стража. И я. Мы судим всех, кто нарушает закон. Сначала доказываем вину, затем выносим справедливый приговор.

\- Охуеть, - только и смог высказаться Гриммджо. Справедливые пустые, ну пиздец. - Что, провинившиеся идут на корм? Вы же что-то жрете, нет?

На этом вопросе они как раз дошли до тронного зала, где Халибел поджидала целая толпа разномастных адьюкасов и нескольких арранкаров. Все как один при их появлении изобразили болванчиков, кивая головами с почтительным “Халибел-сама”.

Халибел сначала кивнула им в ответ и лишь потом снизошла до ответа Гриммджо.

\- Преступники не заслуживают права на дальнейшую эволюцию, - негромко сказала Халибел, величественно опустившись на трон. И веско добавила: - Их ждет острие Туберона.

\- Так, я понял, ты у нас играешь в королеву, - поморщился Гриммджо и недолго думая прошел к своему любимому месту на одном из боковых возвышений. Занимавший его адьюкас не успел и пикнуть, как был безжалостно схвачен за шкирку и пинком отправлен вниз, его более умные соседи-арранкары прыснули со своих мест испуганными тараканами. - Мне похуй, но уж чисто интересно - так жрете-то что? Ты-то уже не деградируешь, твоя рейацу стабильна, а вот эти, - Гриммджо кивнул на боязливо сбившихся в кучку адьюкасов, - они как?

\- Не все адьюкасы хотят жить вечно, Гриммджо. Ты должен знать это лучше, чем кто бы то ни было.

Сука. Но сильная, а значит, прямо сейчас отомстить не получится.

Еще бы Гриммджо не знал. Но она-то откуда узнала? Гриммджо со своими был в числе первых арранкаров, а к тому моменту, как Халибел появилась в Лас Ночес, в живых из знавших историю о его присоединении к Айзену остались очень немногие. Из всех разболтать мог разве что Ичимару - просто так, чтобы досадить.

В Эспаде привязанности служили объектом насмешек и шантажа.

Она продолжала, словно не заметила его суженных от ярости глаз. Меланхоличный, низкий голос обволакивал, заполняя тронный зал, словно густой дым.

\- Здесь все понимают, что эволюция без потерь невозможна. Но на Арену Совершенствования выходят лишь те, кто готов принести эту жертву. И каждый сам выбирает себе противника. Без обоюдного согласия поединок не может состояться.

Ну хоть не совсем все безнадежно. Если бы выяснилось, что Халибел проповедует воздержание, Гриммджо впору было бы выть. А так - есть шанс, что обойдется малой кровью. Как бы двусмысленно ни звучало.

\- А когда у вас дерутся арранкары? - тщательно вытравив из голоса слишком явную заинтересованность, лениво спросил Гриммджо. Но совсем уж безразличный тон изображать не стал - это было бы куда подозрительнее. - А то меня заебало адьюкасов давить. Скукота!

\- Ты поэтому пришел? - проницательно уставилась на него Халибел. Может, в некоторых вопросах она и наивная дура, и вряд ли ее пряничное королевство продержится так уж долго, но в умении видеть сквозь недомолвки ей не откажешь.

Блядь.

\- Поэтому, - Гриммджо пожал плечами, потянулся и развалился на теплом камне. Еще парочка адьюкасов ровно за мгновение до этого успела убраться вниз, давая ему место. Молодцы, соображают.

Можно было бы попробовать отпереться: все-таки Гриммджо умел и приврать, если надо. Но тогда он рисковал настроить ее против себя - если распознает ложь. А он не в форме, чтобы настоять на своем силой.

\- Я тебя огорчу. Арранкары не дерутся на арене.

\- То есть как? - охренел Гриммджо, рывком садясь. - А как же эволюция, про которую ты мне тут полчаса распиналась?

\- Арранкары и есть высшая ступень эволюции. Нам все равно незачем. - Халибел смотрела на него с таким непониманием, будто это он нес чушь, а не наоборот.

Самые храбрые адьюкасы, которые еще оставались на своих местах вокруг Гриммджо, начали тихо расползаться в стороны, чувствуя яростную пульсацию чужой рейацу.

Плохо. Это для них его сила сейчас кажется запредельной и пугающей, а бывшая Третья мигом поймет, насколько он не в форме. И что ему на самом деле нужна не просто хорошая драка, чтобы развеять скуку.

\- Ты сказала “на арене”? А если просто тренировки? Ну? - усилием воли переключившись на бешеное спокойствие, почти обреченно спросил Гриммджо, стараясь не морщиться. Если сейчас выяснится, что даже это запрещено, останется только притаиться и ждать удобного момента - а как раз этого Гриммджо позволить не мог. Он пока не знал, с какой скоростью идет регресс, но рассчитывать привык на худшее.

\- Я допущу тебя до тренировок, если ты решишь остаться. Но ты никого не убьешь. Я слишком хорошо тебя знаю, Гриммджо. И не позволю тебе нарушать законы.

А вот это, увы, не было пустой угрозой. Да, Гриммджо из нумеросов пробился в Эспаду - единственный адьюкас среди первой семерки васто лордов. Но на это ему потребовалось несколько месяцев. Чтобы превзойти бывшую Третью и делать что угодно, не оглядываясь на ее дурацкие законы, требовалось не меньше - а как раз времени у Гриммджо не было.

Однако шанс остаться и тренироваться был лучше, чем приказ немедленно выметаться отсюда немедленно. На тренировках всякое случается.

\- Да понял я, понял, - махнул рукой Гриммджо и мерзко осклабился. - Тряпки-то где взять? А то я в этом уж слишком охуенный.

\- Подожди, пока мы закончим разбор дел, и я провожу тебя, - решила Халибел и повернулась к одному из адьюкасов, готовясь выслушать доклад или что там ее королевское величество собиралась делать.

\- Не доверяешь? - ехидно позвал он.

\- Не доверяю, - согласилась она.

Сука. Но никуда не денешься - придется ждать.

За время то ли заседания, то ли совещания, то ли как эти придворные пляски назвать, Гриммджо успел выяснить, что фрасьоны Халибел несут просвещение в массы: то есть ходят везде и всем пустым рассказывают, как охуенно теперь в Лас Ночес. И даже небезуспешно - в Лас Ночес стягиваются все новые и новые адьюкасы. Кого-то привлекает безопасность, кого-то - та самая Арена Справедливости, где можно выбирать себе противника, которого хотел бы видеть частью себя или чьей частью согласен стать, если проиграешь.

Поначалу Арена заинтересовала Гриммджо отдельно, но выяснилось, что Халибел всего лишь дала громкое название большому тренировочному полю, примыкавшему к стене Лас Ночес. Раньше там разминалась Эспада, сейчас проходили поединки желающих эволюционировать адьюкасов. Очередность схваток строго контролировали ответственные стражники.

На этом интересные для Гриммджо вопросы кончились, и он почти задремал. Ну не похуй ли ему, что там еще необычного нашли в развороченной лаборатории Заэля? Тот, хоть и приходился братом Ильфорте, всегда бесил Гриммджо - наверное, как раз потому, что родственной связи не признавал, несмотря на то, что оба получились из одного адьюкаса. Айзен тогда еще интересовался этим феноменом, но быстро понял, что делать двух арранкаров из одного адьюкаса в других случаях бесполезно: сила тоже делилась пополам. Заэль в Эспаду только за счет мозгов и попал. При всей нелюбви Гриммджо всегда отдавал ему должное.

\- Ты спишь? - разобравшись с последним адьюкасом, несколько удивленно позвала Халибел.

\- Я бы, может, и уснул, если бы не ваш пиздеж, - недовольно откликнулся Гриммджо, раскрывая глаза. - Тебе что, правда интересно вот это вот все?

\- Мне не нравится управлять, если ты об этом, - серьезно покачала головой Халибел, жестом предложив следовать за ней. Гриммджо не преминул скроить самую недовольную мину, на которую был способен, но спрыгнул с возвышения и пошел рядом.

\- Ну а за каким же хуем тебе это сдалось?

\- Если я не займусь просвещением, то кто? Я могу - значит, я обязана, понимаешь?

\- Неа. Похуй. Пожрать-то хоть что-нибудь дашь?

\- Конечно. Если хочешь, сначала поедим, потом подберем тебе одежду.

\- Хочу, - мрачно сказал Гриммджо и едва удержался, чтобы не сплюнуть. Не потому, что пришлось бы драться, - нет, Халибел бы не стала. Но нотацию прочла бы как пить дать - а он сегодня бреда уже наслушался. И если предчувствие его не обманывает - будет слушать еще долго.

Предчувствие, как всегда, было верным. Халибел не отпускала его ни на минуту, таская за собой как привязанного.

То стройка - Лас Ночес быстро заполнялся пустыми, и всем места уже не хватало. Халибел приказала снести часть зданий, которые не получалось приспособить под что-то полезное вроде жилья или лабораторий, и теперь на их фундаментах возводились новые. Самые настоящие дома. А Халибел регулярно наведывалась посмотреть, как продвигается работа. Ну и Гриммджо с ней заодно - потому что деваться ему было некуда.

То исследовательский центр Заэля, восстановленный после визита готейского капитана. Теперь в нем искали способ расширить небесный купол Лас Ночес - пустым понравилось жить под светом. Зачем там нужна была Халибел, Гриммджо не представлял: она молча пялилась на всякую хуйню в пробирочках и так же молча уходила. Но всегда возвращалась, будто что-то в происходящем понимала, и неизменно кивала на все, что ей говорили ученые.

То тронный зал, где она проводила большую часть времени, разбирая бесконечные мелкие дела, с которыми любой пустой должен справляться самостоятельно, но которые почему-то несли ей.

И лишь иногда - тренировки с другими арранкарами. Это время принадлежало Гриммджо, а Халибел лишь наблюдала, никогда не предлагая потренироваться с ним. Он пару раз приглашал ее, чтобы не вызывать лишних подозрений, но Халибел каждый раз отказывалась, предпочитая оставаться безмолвным зрителем.

В другой ситуации Гриммджо бы забавлялся, но не сейчас, когда его рассудок висел на волоске. Регресс ускорялся.

Гриммджо не знал, замечают ли другие, но сам он знал, что слабеет от тренировки к тренировке. И ничего не мог поделать с вечно дышащей в затылок Халибел.

В один из моментов, когда он закончил избиение очередного хлюпика и почти решился бросить ей открытый вызов - будь что будет! - его размышления прервал не привычный, полный подобострастия возглас “Халибел-сама!”, а знакомый детский писк:

\- Гриммджо-сама!

Неллиел, деградировавшая в ребенка и потерявшая большую часть воспоминаний. А он-то совсем забыл.

Интересно, он тоже превратится в такую вот козявку? Или все-таки вернется к стадии гиллиана, у которого даже подобия разума нет?

А потом Гриммджо поймал себя на том, что думает о деградации как о неизбежном финале.

Ну уж нет. Не так легко.

\- Грииииииммджо-сама! - малявка имела наглость подергать его за штанину, потому что выше не дотягивалась.

\- Чего тебе? - скосил глаза Гриммджо и наконец-то заметил, что мелкая плачет. И хакама ему соплями своими испачкать успела, тьфу.

\- Ты ее знаешь? - удивленно повела бровью Халибел, до сих пор недоверчиво разглядывавшая внезапную гостью. Было чему удивляться: мало того, что она, такая мелкая и хилая, добралась до Лас Ночес в одиночку. Сам факт существования ребенка-арранкара для Халибел был в новинку. Эту историю вспоминать не очень любили, тем более в подробностях. Пока жив был Заэль, прочие помалкивали. Повторить судьбу Третьей за лишнюю болтливость никто не хотел.

\- Ну, знакомьтесь, - хмыкнул Гриммджо. - Халибел, бывшая Третья Эспада. Неллиел, бывшая Третья Эспада.

\- Они съели Бавабаву! - не обращая внимания на Халибел, прорыдала Неллиел, судорожно вцепившись в штанину Гриммджо. С хакама, похоже, пора было прощаться - если и не оторвет, то соплями изгваздает так, что проще новые сшить, чем отстирать.

\- Ну а я-то тут при чем? - раздраженно поинтересовался Гриммджо, брезгливо схватив мелкую за шкирку и подняв на уровень лица. - Приятного аппетита им пожелать?

Кто “они”, Гриммджо догадывался. Гуманистические идеи Халибел поддерживали не все. Те, кто оставались в пустыне Уэко Мундо, озлобились сильнее прежнего и осмелели настолько, чтобы напасть на арранкара. Раньше-то мелкую Неллиел не трогали, потому что чуяли остатки силы, а вовсе не из-за двух придурков, назначивших себя ее телохранителями. Но отток слабых адьюкасов в Лас Ночес сделал свое дело. Странно, что она вообще ноги унести сумела.

\- Спасите Пеше и Дондочакку! - потребовала Неллиел с детской непосредственностью. Гриммджо ее чуть не уронил от изумления.

\- Чего?

\- Они остались, чтобы я могла убежать! Пожалуйста, Гриммджо-сама!

\- С чего ты вообще решила, что я стану тебе помогать? - оправившись от легкого шока, усмехнулся Гриммджо. Ему бы самому кто помог…

\- Но вы ведь спасли Ицуго! - зарыдала чуть-чуть успокоившаяся было малявка. - Ицуго говорил, что вы не плохой!

Опачки, интересно.

\- И что еще интересного он обо мне говорил? - подбодрил ее Гриммджо в предвкушении. Обладая детским разумом, Неллиел вряд ли понимала, что услышанные разговоры следовало оставить при себе, а это давало шанс выяснить какую-нибудь интересную информацию - так, на будущее.

Потому что оно у Гриммджо будет. И он даже знал, как это обеспечить.

\- Пожалуйста, Гриммджо-сама! Пеше и Дондочакка…

\- Ладно, ладно, только кончай реветь, - словно бы неохотно поддался Гриммджо. - Так где эти два идиота?

Халибел, наблюдавшая их с Неллиел общение так, будто на ее глазах вечная ночь Уэко Мундо сменилась вечным днем, наконец-то вмешалась.

\- Ты его не боишься?

\- Нет! - пискнула мелочь и, не дав Гриммджо как следует проникнуться пиздецовостью ситуации, шустро вскарабкалась по руке, забралась на плечо и оттуда нагло заявила, высморкавшись в рукав (спасибо, что в свой): - А ты мне не нравишься! Ты голая!

За это Гриммджо готов был простить малявке свои погубленные хакама.

\- Пеше и Дондочакка вон там! - не дожидаясь, что ей ответят, махнула ручонкой Неллиел. - Только они далеко!

\- Ну, значит, держись крепче, - предупредил Гриммджо и почти ушел в сонидо, когда почувствовал, что Халибел осталась на месте. - Ты не идешь?

\- Ты справишься и сам, - ответила она и повернулась к очередному уродливому адьюкасу, который семенил к ней с каким-то вопросом, по роже видать - важным.

\- Ладно, - не стал уговаривать он и побежал. Приготовившись, если что, страховать малявку, а то еще сверзится, но та держалась крепко.

\- Ицуго меня так же катал! - похвасталась она, подтерев остатки слез.

\- Потом о нем расскажешь. По сторонам смотри! - велел Гриммджо, усмехаясь. - Если пропустим твоих приятелей, виновата будешь сама.

На самом деле по сторонам он и сам был в состоянии смотреть - не настолько плохи были его дела, по крайней мере, пока что. Но Гриммджо требовалась хотя бы минута на обдумывание смутного пока плана, родившегося спонтанно и еще не оформившегося ни во что четкое.

Раз Халибел так долго не отпускала его от себя, значит, подозревала, что он только и ждет удобного случая подкрепиться кем-то из арранкаров. И понятно, почему оставила малявку на его попечении: если он с ней что-то сделает, то может не возвращаться в Лас Ночес. То есть сдохнет, и очень быстро.

А вот если нет…

Гриммджо не сомневался, что Халибел готовит ему какую-нибудь проверку, но судя по реакции на Неллиел - малявка объявилась под стенами Лас Ночес случайно, а Халибел просто решила включить ее в игру как один из уровней проверки. Съест или не съест?

Одно беспокоило Гриммджо. Если при всех своих подозрениях Халибел еще его не выгнала и даже не поставила какой-нибудь ультиматум, а всего лишь аккуратно проверяет намерения, значит, он ей зачем-то нужен. Зачем?

Можно было бы и по душам поговорить. Начистоту. Выслушать ее условия, выставить свои, поторговаться и решить вопрос открыто и мирно. Она ему - парочку арранкаров, он ей - то, что ей так нужно, что бы там ни было. Вот только, заведя разговор, Гриммджо сам поставит себе ультиматум. Забыть его уже не получится, придется что-то решать, а что может быть нужно Халибел - он даже не представлял.

Гриммджо еще слишком хорошо помнил, как обжегся с Айзеном. Тогда хоть полученное стоило уплаченной цены. Но жизнь свободы не стоила однозначно.

Пока были обходные пути - Гриммджо собирался пробовать их.

Если он вернется, таща на загривке мелкую и двух спасенных арранкаров, хоть и с сорванными масками, Халибел засомневается. И ее сомнениями можно будет выгодно воспользоваться. А если повезет, можно договориться с мелкой: раз ей так не понравилась Халибел, из этого можно извлечь пользу.

\- Вон они, вон они! - прямо в ухо завизжала Неллиел, и Гриммджо подавил отчетливое желание прибить малявку.

\- Вижу, - процедил он, обнажив меч. - Кыш отсюда!

\- Знаю, не маленькая, - обиженно отозвалась Неллиел и спрыгнула на землю, едва Гриммджо вышел из сонидо.

Совсем страх потеряла. Но, как бы унизительно оно ни было, сейчас ее отношение на руку. Теперь его бы сохранить - что совсем не будет просто, потому что идиотов, которых Гриммджо должен был спасать, уже почти доели.

Уходить в релиз Гриммджо не решался с момента, как заметил свою деградацию. Слишком велик был шанс потеряться в нем, не вернуться. Но этим, отпихивавшим друг друга и грызшимся над полуобглоданными телами, вполне хватило нескольких взмахов Пантеры: даже стоя на пороге деградации, Гриммджо оставался бывшим Шестым Эспады, и никакая толпа адьюкасов не могла считаться помехой на его пути.

После боя он даже съел некоторых: в Лас Ночес арранкары и адьюкасы питались неразумными низшими пустыми, которых приволакивали особые ловчие команды, и Гриммджо такая кормежка поднадоела. Конечно, адьюкасы - тоже не ахти что, вот двое арранкаров были бы весьма неплохи… Но без гарантии, что их хватит на восстановление, Гриммджо придавил инстинкты, оравшие “ Сожрать! Сожрать! Сожрать!” и ограничился адьюкасами.

Неллиел, подбежавшая к своим приятелям, едва Гриммджо отвлек на себя внимание стаи, теперь бестолково суетилась то около одного, то около другого.

\- Хватит мельтешить, - ругнулся Гриммджо, поняв, что адекватных действий от мелкой не дождется. - Взяла бы да хоть кровью их напоила, а то ж сдохнут… Да не своей, бестолочь!

В итоге пришлось бросать еду и делать все самостоятельно, пока и правда не сдохли: отхватить Пантерой здоровенный кусок от самой жирной туши и выжать кровь в открытый рот. Потом повторить со вторым, а то жевать эти двое уже не были способны. Кровь сглатывали - уже хорошо.

Мелкая, понаблюдав за процессом, решительно утерла слезы и отобрала у Гриммджо следующий кусок со словами:

\- Ты ешь, я сама!

И принялась неумело выжимать кровь из толстого обрубка щупальца. Красно-зеленые капли текли по ручонкам и пачкали ее лохмотья, а выражение мордашки стало не по-детски серьезным и сосредоточенным. Гриммджо пожал плечами: хочет мучиться - ее дело.

Регенерация у обоих идиотов запустилась примерно одновременно, и Гриммджо собрался было тащить всю компанию в Лас Ночес - благо, теперь не рисковал принести туда два остывающих трупа, - но тут обратил внимание на одну вещь. Неллиел не ела.

\- Ты что, на диете, что ли? Тоже считаешь, что убивать нехорошо? - язвительно протянул он. - А просила-то, просила…

\- Я не на диете! - пискнула мелкая, гордо выпятив грудь, но быстро сдулась и очень просто пояснила: - Чужую добычу трогать нельзя. Ты разрешил напоить Пеше и Дондочакку кровью. Ты не разрешал мне есть.

Блядь. А мозги-то и инстинкты у нее хоть частично на месте, зато у Гриммджо деградация налицо - сам должен был об этом подумать и предложить.

\- Язык тебе на что? - разозлился он - на себя в основном. - Жри давай по-быстрому да возвращаемся.

Два раза ее упрашивать не понадобилось: лопала так, что за ушами трещало. И почему-то подумалось, что человеку от такой картинки - милая девочка сырым пожирает жуткого монстра - должно стать плохо.

Наелась Неллиел не скоро - видать, давно ходила голодная. Шутка ли - даже Гриммджо всего одного адьюкаса съел, а она троих целиком умяла и четвертого обглодала! А наевшись, тут же начала неудержимо клевать носом. Пришлось, ругаясь сквозь зубы, тащить ее за шкирку, как и двух ее приятелей. Появление у ворот Лас Ночес в подобной компании, разумеется, произвело фурор.

Открыто над Гриммджо никто не смеялся, но слухи точно пойдут гулять, если не анекдоты. Не убить бы теперь какого случайного весельчака - тогда все надежды коту под хвост. В самом буквальном смысле.

С такими мрачными мыслями Гриммджо дотащил мелкую и тонкого до выделенной им комнаты. Толстого тащила Халибел - хоть какая польза от ее слежки вышла.

\- Я велела позвать Лоли и Меноли, - сбросив бессознательное, но стабильно регенерирующее тело на кровать, негромко сообщила Халибел. - А вот и они. Лоли, Меноли, присмотрите за этими тремя.

\- И если хоть с одним хоть что-то случится, то я вас обеих убью, и похуй на закон, - добавил Гриммджо, многозначительно сконцентрировав в руке Серо и с ухмылкой его развеяв. Ага, побледнели. Помнят.

А вот то, что Халибел не влезла со своим ценным мнением, - очень хорошо. Еще два часа назад в такой же ситуации она не упустила бы возможности лишний раз тыкнуть, что закон нужен, чтобы его исполнять, но появление Неллиел, кажется, изменило ее восприятие в удачную сторону. Теперь бы дождаться, когда мелкая проснется, и обговорить с ней план, который за время возвращения к Лас Ночес обрел более-менее четкие очертания, - тогда будет ясно, на что рассчитывать… и рассчитывать ли на что-нибудь.

Гриммджо глянул, как суетятся две худосочные мегеры, перекладывая поудобнее тонкого и мелкую, которых он небрежно швырнул каждого на свою кровать, удовлетворенно кивнул и вышел. Халибел вышла вслед за ним.

Все время, что мелкая дрыхла, а вышло долго, Гриммджо думал о своем плане - и находил все больше недостатков, но как их исправить - понятия не имел. Порой подмывало плюнуть и забить, поискать другой выход. Однако Гриммджо слишком хорошо понимал - другого выхода может и не быть. Да что там, скорее всего, и не будет. Судьба редко подкидывает вторые шансы, а Неллиел, с которой можно было договориться, была реальным шансом. Проебать его с большой вероятностью означало проебать свою жизнь.

С Халибел они не разговаривали: та не отличалась болтливостью. До этого, пока длилось пассивное ожидание хоть чего-нибудь, Гриммджо их молчание не напрягало; теперь же, когда события пришли в движение, оно утомляло. Но ломать паттерн собственного поведения и лезть к Халибел с дурацкими разговорчиками, усугубляя подозрения, было бы как минимум неумно. Вот и страдал Гриммджо в тишине, изнывая от вынужденного безделья и считая время так, как это делали в Генсее: минутами. Жаль, что в Уэко Мундо не было часов: так следить за временем было бы легче. Подкинуть, что ли, Халибел идею?..

\- Грииииииммджо-сама!

Знакомый писк, раздавшийся у дверей тронного зала, едва не заставил Гриммджо облегченно выдохнуть, однако он вовремя сдержался и даже состроил недовольную физиономию.

\- Гриммджо-сама!

Разумеется, ей было плевать, что Халибел слушает очередной Очень Важный Доклад. Неллиел неслась к нему на всех парах, чудом не путаясь в своем грязном балахончике. Вслед за ней в тронный зал влетела одна из мегер, хуй его знает, какая - Гриммджо их не различал. Но выражение неприкрытого ужаса на ее лице его определенно порадовало.

Не обращая внимания ни на замолкшего докладчика, ни на осуждающий взгляд Халибел, ни на отчаянные гримасы мегеры, Неллиел в два прыжка взлетела к Гриммджо на возвышение, запрыгнула на живот и, продолжая скакать, словно на батуте, восторженно завопила на весь зал: - Пеше и Дондочакка тоже очнулись! Им уже лучше!

Гриммджо лениво перехватил ее в воздухе, что не помешало Неллиел бодро дрыгать ногами и все так же восторженно вопить:

\- Гриммджо-сама, а Гриммджо-сама! А поиграйте со мной в догонялки, пока Пеше и Дондочакка едят!

\- Меноли, - ледяной голос Халибел не произвел впечатления только на Неллиел да Гриммджо, которого такие дешевые трюки не пугали. Зато остальные, особенно мегера, чуть ли не вжались в пол. Парочка самых впечатлительных адьюкасов даже побелела: то ли мимикрируя под окружающую среду в попытках избежать монаршего гнева, то ли просто от страха.

\- Д-да, Халибел-сама!

\- Выведи ее отсюда.

\- Не хочууууууу! - тут же заныла мелкая, явно приготовившись громко и долго реветь. - Хочу играть с Гриммджо-сама в догонялки! Уууууууу!

Халибел приподняла бровь, и мегера бросилась исполнять приказ.

Не тут-то было.

Мелкая ловко вывернулась из хватки Гриммджо и с ревом кинулась удирать - нарезая круги по тронному залу, чьи размеры после перепланировки позволяли играть хоть с Ямми в релизе.

\- Мне не нравятся догонялки с тобооооооой! - голосила мелкая, ловко уворачиваясь и от мегеры, и от остальных адьюкасов, пытавшихся ее поймать, чтобы прекратить уже безобразие. Ну-ну. Ее и Куросаки-то вряд ли без банкая поймал бы, этим-то куда.

Чем больше адьюкасов подключались к охоте, тем сильнее хмурилась Халибел. А может, так на нее подействовала ее собственная неудача в поимке маленького стихийного бедствия, которое олицетворяла Неллиел Ту Одершванк.

В конце концов ее величество вспомнила, что в зале остался еще один арранкар, пока не подключившийся к увлекательным догонялкам, и обратила свой взор на него.

Гриммджо демонстративно зевнул и растянул губы в премерзкой ухмылочке, всем видом демонстрируя, что слезать со своего возвышения не собирается, и вообще, его все устраивает.

\- Гриммджо, выведи ее отсюда.

И хотя первым порывом было встать и наконец-то уйти, в кои-то веки вырвавшись из-под неусыпного надзора, Гриммджо заставил себя отказаться. Чересчур быстрое согласие могло стоить ему этой возможности.

\- Я не твой подданный, величество, - нагло заявил он и прикрыл глаза. Немного переигрывал, но Халибел клюнула.

\- Гриммджо… пожалуйста, выведи ее отсюда.

\- Ну, раз ты просишь, - не стал больше ломаться он и ловко спрыгнул в центр толпы, где в двадцать пар рук пытались схватить юркую мелочь, ухитрявшуюся не попадаться ни одному ловцу.

Гриммджо даже усилий прикладывать не пришлось - завидев знакомые черные хакама, точную копию уже однажды испорченных, Неллиел без колебаний ухватилась за складки и проворно вскарабкалась к нему на плечо, откуда с непередаваемым чувством показала всем язык.

\- Догонялки с Гриммджо-сама? - сияя, спросила она, когда Гриммджо неторопливо, но и не слишком медленно, покинул тронный зал. Мегера плелась следом и злобно-испуганно зыркала на них исподлобья, но отсылать ее Гриммджо не торопился: Халибел об этом узнает. Не надо давать лишний повод считать, будто у него есть скрытые намерения.

\- Слушай, чего ты меня Гриммджо-сама зовешь? - выбрав самую безопасную из интересующих его сейчас тем, поинтересовался Гриммджо. - Ну Айзена понятно было, а я чем заслужил? Других-то ты по именам всегда называла.

\- Не знаю, - растерялась мелкая и в раздумьях приложила палец к губам. А потом все-таки ответила, неуверенно, словно не до конца помнила или не совсем понимала: - У вас из всех арранкаров самый большой потиенциал. Вы еще не очень сильны, но будете сильнее. Сильно сильнее! Остальным некуда расти. Хммм, а зачем им расти? - тут же озадачилась она. - Они и так все большие, это Нелл маленькая…

Гриммджо удовлетворенно покосился на мегеру, которая все неохотнее переставляла ноги и в конце концов попросту развернулась и исчезла. Гриммджо ей не грозил и не отсылал, она сама перетрусила, а значит, Халибел не донесет. Отлично.

А над словами мелкой он подумает потом - когда свалит наконец-то из этого уютненького мирка, в котором ни подраться, ни поговорить не с кем.

\- Ты очень мне помогла, - выбирая слова, начал Гриммджо. Он планировал уговаривать ее на диверсию вроде сегодняшней, но Неллиел и сама прекрасно ее устроила. А вот о том, как объяснить, что догонялок не будет, и не нарваться на скандал, на который сбежится половина Лас Ночес, Гриммджо не знал.

\- Я знаю. Вам пора уходить, да, Гриммджо-сама?

\- Просто Гриммджо, - неожиданно даже для себя разрешил он. Это “-сама” его нервировало - очень уж об Айзене напоминало. Но разрешил Гриммджо не поэтому.

\- Тогда и ты зови меня Нелл! - озорно рассмеялась она и вдруг очень взросло, чуть-чуть печально, чуть-чуть лукаво улыбнулась: - Передавай привет Ичиго, когда увидитесь.

И спрыгнула с его плеча.

Гриммджо лишь за стенами Лас Ночес, сожрав трех арранкаров Приварон Эспады и с яростной радостью убедившись, что рейацу восстанавливается, сообразил, что она в кои-то веки не исковеркала имя Куросаки.

***

_Полтора года спустя_

\- Они хоть живые?

\- Пока да. Я напоила их кровью адьюкасов, каких смогла поймать. Но они еще слабы, а я скоро вновь превращусь в ребенка. Моя рейацу утекает.

\- Пиздец. С Халибел что?

\- Не знаю, Гриммджо. Все случилось слишком быстро. Я превратилась, когда Пеше и Дондочакка пытались дать мне уйти…

\- Ну, хоть что-то эти идиоты делать умеют.

\- Ты присмотришь за ними, пока меня не будет?

\- За Куросаки собралась?

\- А ты сам хотел, да? - на усталом, взрослом лице Нелл промелькнула улыбка - вполне искренняя, только очень бледная. Гриммджо хмыкнул и не стал подтверждать очевидное. Как и она не стала указывать, что ему придется остаться и защищать двух идиотов, а вот ей - идти за помощью, раз скоро она больше ни на что не будет способна.

\- Станешь мелкой - открою тебе Гарганту. Не раньше, а то еще потеряешься, если там превращаться начнешь, - сурово предупредил он.

Его грозная речь, впрочем, оказалась впустую: начинала ее слушать взрослая, а последние слова получились для мелкой, которая, как и всегда, не будет помнить несколько секунд до и после трансформации, даже если в этот раз сохранит взрослый разум.

Тем лучше - не придется краснеть за откровенную заботу.

\- Гриммджо! - немного придя в себя, разрыдалась Нелл. Сопли вытерла, разумеется, его штаниной - но к этому Гриммджо уже привык. В конце концов, из Лас Ночес тырила эти хакама тоже она, стырит и другие в следующий раз… по крайней мере, Гриммджо очень на это надеялся.

\- Хватит рыдать. Ты за Куросаки идешь или как?

\- Иииииицугоооо!

\- Понятно, - Гриммджо закатил глаза и все-таки открыл Гарганту. - Помнишь, как там ходить?

\- Я скоро! - незамедлительно прыгнув в черный зев, пообещала Нелл и мелко затопала, торопясь к Куросаки. А Гриммджо смотрел ей вслед и думал вовсе не о нападении квинси или двух полудохлых идиотах на полу его пещеры. Он предвкушал долгожданную встречу.

Куросаки.

Уже скоро.


End file.
